Eight Years
by LadyStarlennaIchigo
Summary: Ichigo and Masaya are engaged to be married but will Ichigo have a change of heart?
1. Chapter 1

It had been eight years. Eight long years since the aliens came, since they had been Mews. It had been eight years since Ichigo meet Masaya and Kisshu. Now twenty years old, Masaya and Ichigo were engaged. Things couldn't be better for Ichigo. She was on 7th heaven, planning her wedding…buying her wedding gown, picking the church. It had been pure bliss.

But as of late, as the day loomed closer and closer a certain green haired perverted alien was on Ichigo's mind. She kept wondering how it was for Kisshu, did he make to his home planet, did he find him a wife to love as much as he did her? She kept hearing his laugher, seeing his smirk, his smile, his kiss…And it bothered her. Shouldn't she be thinking about Masaya? Thinking about Masaya's laughter, Masaya's smile, Masaya's kiss and embrace…but…

The day had finally come. Ichigo stood under that sakura tree. The very one so many years ago she killed and nearly took her life. She remembered that fight as clear as day. She remembers his heart wrenching screams that she would die. She remembered early in the day Masaya had shown her that tree, but that part of the memory was scratchy and old, blurry.

She looked up to sky and wondered why she was here even? Why was she thinking of _him _on her wedding day. Ichigo sighed. Memories of Kisshu flashed in her mind. She tried to push them out weakly. She weakly tried to replace them with memories of Masaya...

"Oh, Kisshu…where are you now?" she asked the sky. She crossed her arms and looked down. "I don't know if I can do this…Can I possibly marry Masaya knowing that I love you too…Can I do it?" She asked an imaginary Kisshu.

He merely smiled and reminded her she had somewhere to be.

Ichigo looked beautiful, Masaya thought, smiling as his high school sweetheart made her way down the isle. To the young woman the service seemed to last forever…finally the preacher said, _"Do you Ichigo Momomiya, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband to love and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health until death do you part?" _

Tears welled in Ichigo's eyes as she squeezed them shut. "I don't. I can't do this! I'm sorry, Masaya! I am so sorry!" The girl turned and ran from the building leaving her friends stunned. She ran to Inohara Park.

She stood underneath that tree. "Oh Kisshu…" she says. She wishes Kisshu to come take her to paradise….but it's too late Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2

Kisshu sat nibbling on a strawberry in his room. Before him was a large hologram of the happenings on Earth…or more importantly on a certain red-headed human. "Ichigo." He said.

He sat there and watched her talk to an imaginary Kisshu, he felt his heart clench. He watch the girl turn dutifully towards the church and get ready to marry Masaya. "You are so beautiful, Ichigo…" He muttered to him self, but as she walked down the isle and he saw Masaya he forgot about the tender fruit in his hand and clenched it into a tight fist causing the berry to explode.

Kisshu clenched his eyes shut and turned away from the screen fearing what the girl would say.

"I don't. I can't do this! I'm sorry, Masaya! I am so sorry!" Ichigo cried. Kisshu's eyes flew to the screen to catch the red-headed cat girl dash away from Masaya and the church in tears.

He watched her dash through the city in her beautiful white wedding gown, tears in her beautiful grey eyes.

"Oh Kisshu…" she says. She looks up at the sky but as she expected Kisshu was not there smirking ready to take her away. "I bet you already have a nice wife, and have forgotten about me. I had thought I had forgotten about you…Could I ever apologize to you…Could you ever accept it?" She wiped her eyes with a blue scarf. "I hope you the best Kisshu. I hope you have found someone who appreciates you…" She turns around.

"Ichigo!" Masaya stands there. Kisshu fists his hand.

"I'm sorry, Masaya…I can't see you right now…I just can't!" The girl closes her eyes as tears threaten to overspill. Kisshu turns the screen off, he just can't take it anymore. He can't bare to see his kitten in so much obvious pain and can do nothing about it.

"Kisshu-kun!" A female says behind him. "Do you like?" Mentally Kisshu winces as he turns to see his fiancé had died her head strawberry red cut it to Ichigo's length and pulled it up into a pig-tails mimicking Ichigo's childish hair style she still wore. To top it off the girl had gotten Ichigo's school uniform replicated.

Truth be told, the girl looked horrible. "No."

"No, I don't like."


End file.
